A Mother's Love
by KitsuneOnna84
Summary: When Celina, mother of Prince Vegeta, is blessed with her 2nd child, her life is disrupted. As her son is wrested away from her, she is forced to fight to protect what she holds dear. Can she save her daughter, and help her husband save their son?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonBall Z, or any of its characters, nor do I claim to. It is a trademark of and copyrighted by Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, Shueisha, TOEI Animation, FUJI TV, and Nippon Columbia. DRAGON BALL and its related series have been licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Viz Communications, Pioneer Entertainment, Bandai of America, and Saban Entertainment.

This story is the work of a fan, using Toriyama-sensei's characters. None of these characters are mine, except **Celina** and **Celerity**. They're mine, so don't take them without my permission, 'kay? G This is my first 'fic, so please pardon any mistakes ;; Feel free to review and send me any constructive criticism.

I've used a few Japanese terms in this 'fic. Some of you will understand them, but for those who don't, I've included a list at the bottom of the 'fic explaining them. Enjoy!!

"A Mother's Love"

By Kat (aka Kitsune Onna)

Late one night, at the Royal Palace on Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin tossed fitfully in his sleep. He lay, alone, in his large bed, hovering just outside of wakefulness. A violent storm raged outside, with lightning illuminating the room every few minutes. A scream pierced the momentary quiet between the thunderclaps. His tenuous grip on sleep broken, King Vegeta grudgingly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock near his bed. Finding the reading far too early for his liking, he cursed under his breath and he rolled onto his other side, pulling the blanket over his head. Another scream rose above the next thunderclap, rising in pitch, carrying an extreme amount of pain and suffering.

King Vegeta's wife, Celina, was having another child this night. She had been with the midwives for several hours already. She screamed again, causing her husband to sit up in resignation, knowing that he would get no sleep until she was finished. King Vegeta rested his head in his hands as he listened to the alternating sounds of thunder and the screams of his wife.

He remembered, irritated, that the birth of his son, Vegeta, had not taken nearly this long. He growled, _"Damn it!! How long is this woman going to take?!"_

His wife screamed once more, causing him to sigh in frustration. He lay back down and put a pillow over his head. He almost fell asleep, but was awakened by another scream. He growled, pressing the pillow harder to his head, trying to drown out the sound. He lay there for several more hours, listening to the storm outside, and his wife's screams down the hall.

The medical ward was a short distance down the hall from the King and Queen's chambers. Inside, doctors and nurses were bustling about, tending to various tasks. Toward the back, behind numerous sets of closed doors, a Saiya-jin woman lay on a hospital bed. Her long black hair was disheveled, tied into a hasty knot to keep it out of her face.  Her white bangs, soaked with sweat, clung to her face. Sweat ran down her forehead as she gripped the sides of the bed tightly. The midwives were speaking reassuringly to her, but she was all but ignoring them. Her small mouth was drawn into a snarl as she clenched her teeth.

She arched her back in pain as another contraction racked her body. She screamed loudly, causing several of the nurses to wince. She snarled; this was worse than she remembered it. Her first child hadn't been this much trouble. She began snarling profanities. Several interns gasped in shock at her language; veterans of the hospital merely shook their heads slightly.

She faintly heard the midwives telling her to calm down. She screamed in pain as a doctor told her to push. She arched her back as she pushed with all her might. Finally, she heard a high-pitched cry. She relaxed slightly. The nurses rushed to clean the child, carrying it off to another room. After several minutes, the woman looked around.

"Where is my baby?" She asked the doctor, her exhaustion showing slightly in her voice as she sat up.

The doctor bowed slightly, "I'll go get it, my Lady."

With that, the man turned and left. The woman sank back down into the soft pillow. Breathing hard, she closed her tired eyes in relief. She was quite interested in seeing this child. Besides her obvious maternal love for it, she couldn't help but realize that this birth was more difficult than the last. She had heard that the more powerful the child, the more difficult the birth, but she wasn't sure if that was true. She planned on asking the doctor later. She smiled slightly; her husband would be proud. A few minutes later, the doctor returned, carrying a small bundle in his arms. She reached out her arms to take the child from him.

"Your daughter, my Lady." he said respectfully.

She blinked in confusion, "Daughter?"

"Yes, my Lady. Your baby is a girl."

She unwrapped the baby slightly, so she could see its face. The baby looked up at her and cooed. The child _did_ indeed have slightly feminine features. Her daughter had a large mop of white hair, and large amber colored eyes.  She smiled slightly; it seemed that her family's unusual hair color had bred true once more.  Upon further inspection, she realized that _all_ of her daughter's hair was white, from her eyebrows down to the fur on her tail. Celina's eyebrows knitted slightly; that was unusual…the mutation had never been that blatant before…usually manifesting in a small section of white hair among the black.  As she nestled the child in her arms, she began wondering what her husband's reaction would be.

"Celina-sama?" The doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Whenever you are ready, we need to take your child to Vegeta-sama."

"All right…" she slowly handed her daughter back to the doctor.

The doctor in turn handed the child to a nearby nurse, "Please take the baby to King Vegeta."

The young woman nodded, then turned and left the room. The doctor then turned his attention to Celina once more.

"How are you feeling, my Lady?"

She closed her eyes, "Exhausted. Vegeta-chan's birth was not this difficult."

"Whenever you feel like it, I'll help you go get cleaned up, if you'd like."

She nodded, then waved her hand dismissively. The doctor bowed, then left the room. Celina lay there for a while, still trying to regain her calm demeanor. She took several deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain she still felt. She growled softly.

_"I am a Saiya-jin…I am a warrior…I can handle this…I shouldn't be reduced to this state…"_

Right about sunrise, Vegeta had heard another, more desperate scream. It was followed shortly by another, more shrill cry. The sun rising, signifying the start of a new day, was joined by the infant's cry, signifying the start of a new life.

"Finally...." he muttered.

He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but was prevented from doing so when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Grumbling, he got out of bed and opened the door. It was one of the midwives, and she was holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Sire...." she held the bundle out to him.

He glanced at it, annoyed that it had interrupted his sleep. She turned back the blanket so that he could see the child's face. An almost puzzled look came over his face when he beheld his offspring.

"Your daughter, sire..." the midwife stated.

"What? Daughter?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, sire...." she replied.

He said nothing; he only looked at his daughter. He stood for some time, staring at her. Finally, the midwife broke the silence,

"Would...you like to hold her, sire...?"

He still said nothing, but finally held out his hands. The midwife gently placed the baby in her father's strong arms. King Vegeta's annoyed expression softened slightly as he looked down at his daughter. Seeing this, the midwife decided it best to leave, lest the king be angered at her seeing him this way, as he would most likely later view as weak. She silently returned to the room in which the queen still lay.

King Vegeta silently regarded his newborn daughter with a serious expression, examining her. The child returned his look, every bit as serious. She seemed so tiny in his large hands, yet she did not have the typical frailty of most newborns, but then, most Saiya-jin didn't. Her hair was thick and unruly…and the color of new snow.  He shook his head slightly; the girl had her mother's hair, and then some. He paused in his inspection when he saw her eyes. They were golden amber in color and awfully serious for a baby. He frowned slightly. He'd never seen a Saiya-jin with amber eyes before…but then, he'd never seen a Saiya-jin with solid white hair before, either. He shrugged it off and began assessing her again. She resembled his wife in some ways, but he soon found that her facial features were similar to his own. Her eyes, though wide with youth and innocence, were sharp, like his.  He was still silently studying her when the midwife returned. Bowing quickly, she silently took the child from his arms and carried her back to her mother. Vegeta then returned to his bed, hoping to be allowed to sleep once more.

A short time later, another came to his door. Grumbling, Vegeta rose and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw that it was one of his advisors, the very one that had served his father before him.

"Sire...I just heard of your son..." he began.

"Daughter..." King Vegeta corrected almost absently.

He blinked, "What? Sire...are you sure...? You must be mistaken...."

"No. I am not. She is my daughter." He said, sounding slightly preoccupied.

The advisor, slightly ruffled, went on, "Well, as I was saying, I just heard of your son...err...daughter. I came to discuss this matter with you."

King Vegeta nodded; he'd been through the same thing after Vegeta was born.

"Yes, go on." He said.

"Well, first there is the matter of the name..."

King Vegeta was silent; all the names that they had considered were male.

"What would you recommend…?" he asked the man.

The advisor thought for a moment, then said, "I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask, sire...we could always ask your wife..."

King Vegeta was silent for a moment, then nodded, "Yes...I'll do it now."

With that, he headed out the door and down the hall to the room where his wife and daughter rested. When he reached the room, he stood in the doorway for a moment, then entered the room. He walked past the doctors and nurses, ignoring them as they bowed, then quickly left the room. He walked over to the side of the bed, glancing at the small child his wife held in her arms. Celina turned her tired eyes upward as she smiled at her husband.

"Vegeta..." she said softly.

"Celina." he acknowledged her.

"Did you see her…?"

"Yes, I saw her," he said, in a slightly preoccupied voice.

"What are we going to call her?"

"…I don't know. I never even considered this possibility…" he mumbled.

Celina looked thoughtful, "Hmm…." she looked up at him, "How about 'Celerity'?"

He shrugged slightly, "It is as good as any other name. All right. Her name shall be 'Celerity'."

Celina smiled as she looked up at her husband. Vegeta also smiled, though only a little, and took her free hand in his own. He gave it a squeeze, then turned and left the room. He headed down the hall, and went back into his room. When he returned to his bedroom, he found the advisor still waiting for him.

"Her name is Celerity." He said.

The advisor nodded, "An excellent choice, sire..."

He grunted as the advisor went on, "Now sire, we must decide what to do with her..."

"Not tonight."

"Excuse me?" the man blinked.

"You heard me. I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"But sire..."

King Vegeta looked down at him; "You are dismissed."

The advisor silently left the room, leaving King Vegeta alone in his room. He walked over to his bed and lay down. Within moments, he was asleep.

Celina closed her eyes as she smiled, gently clutching her daughter. She had always secretly wanted a daughter, though she never expected that she would have one. She had such plans for her little Princess. Celina then glanced down at her daughter, only to find that she had fallen asleep in her arms. Using her free hand, she pressed a button on a nearby remote. A few moments later, a nurse entered the room.

"Put her to bed, will you?" Celina asked, as she gently raised her daughter, "Be careful. She's asleep."

"Yes, my Lady." The girl replied, gently taking the sleeping princess in her arms.

She then turned and quietly left the room. Celina sighed softly; she was so tired. She slowly sat up, pressing another button on the remote. Minutes later, another servant entered the room. She bowed, then rose when acknowledged.

"I need to get cleaned up. Draw me a hot bath, will you?"

"Yes, my Lady."

The girl then quickly left to do as she was told. Celina wiped some of the sweat from her forehead with the back of one hand. She should feel a bit better after taking a hot bath; by the time she was finished, the painkillers should have kicked in fully. She almost laughed; she had been so vehement in her objections when the doctor had told her that she needed the medication. Yet now, she was actually grateful that she had finally given in and taken them. A few minutes later, the girl returned and offered her a hand in getting up. Brushing her off, Celina slowly rose to her feet.

"This way, my Lady."

The girl slowly led the Queen down the hall and into another part of the hospital. She took her into a large bathroom, complete with an oversized bathtub. The girl bowed, then quietly left the room, closing the door. Celina slowly walked over to the large tub. She sighed softly as she dipped her hand into the water to test its temperature. Finding it acceptable, she quickly discarded her dirty hospital gown and climbed into the tub, submerging herself up to her neck in the hot water. She slowly washed the sweat and blood from her body. She then leaned her head back against the side of the tub, closing her eyes. She lay there for almost an hour. Finally, she climbed out of the tub. She slowly dried herself and got dressed.

She then headed down the hallway to the room where she had left her daughter. She looked through the window at the small child lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Celina smiled, placing her hand on the glass for a moment. She then turned and walked down the hall. She decided to return to her own private chambers; she didn't think it wise to wake her husband up at this hour of the night…or was it morning?

She quietly entered her chambers, closing the door behind herself. She walked over to her large bed and lay down, exhausted. Her head rested on the large pillow and her body sank into the soft mattress. Within moments, she was asleep.

King Vegeta awoke late the following morning. He sat up in bed, picking up a remote in one hand. He pressed a button on it and waited. A few moments later, he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

A servant entered the room, falling to his knees as he bowed.

"What do you require, sire?"  
  
"Tell the cooks to prepare my breakfast. Have it brought to my study."  
  
"Is that all, sire?"  
  
"Yes."

The man rose and quickly left to do as he was told. The King then rose and dressed in his usual attire of a dark navy bodysuit, white Saiya-jin armor, with its attached cape, and white boots and gloves. He then left his room, walking down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the first door to his right; these were his wife's personal chambers. He quietly opened the door and stuck his head inside. In the darkness of the room, he could see her small form lying in the center of her large bed. He could tell by her soft, steady breathing that she was still asleep. He smiled slightly, then quietly shut the door. He then headed down the hall, entering a large room on the opposite side of the hallway.

As he entered his study, Vegeta noticed a large tray sitting on his desk. He was pleased to note that the staff had also opened his windows. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his large chair. He uncovered the tray to find a large assortment of food items. He frowned slightly; they always gave him such light breakfasts. He shrugged it off and quickly finished the light meal and pushed the tray aside. Just as he was looking into some paperwork that had been left on his desk, he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and one of his advisors entered the room. He fell to one knee as he bowed.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"…I need to finish the report on your newest child, sire. I need some information."

He walked over to his chair, sitting down. He sighed softly; this would take a while.

"All right…"

Celina awoke late the following morning. Her eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed in through her closed curtains. She slowly sat up in bed, stretching slightly. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had slept later than she had though she would. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed in her usual attire. She walked out into the hallway, then went into the nearest door to her right. This was the nursery they had built before her first child, Vegeta, was born. She spotted an older nurse sitting in a chair next to the small bed. The woman rose and bowed as Celina entered the room. With a wave of her hand, Celina gestured for the woman to rise.

"How is she?" Celina asked, looking down at her daughter, who lay in the bed.

"She is well, my Lady. Very healthy." The woman looked down at the baby and smiled, "I believe she has your lovely hair, as well as your delicate face."

Celina bent down to pick up the young Saiya-jin. As she cradled her in her arms, Celina noticed that, unlike her son Vegeta, her daughter seemed to have a mix of both her and her husband's features.

"My Lady…?" the nurse's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"If I may ask…have you named the child yet?"

Celina smiled, "Yes. Her name is 'Celerity'."

The nurse smiled, "It's a lovely name, my Lady."

Young Celerity cooed and smiled as she looked up at her mother. Celina gently stroked her cheek, brushing away a few stray strands of hair. She glanced up at the nurse.

"Has my husband been in to see her?"

"Not yet, my Lady."

Celina frowned slightly; after Vegeta was born, her husband was in the nursery with him for long periods of time. She gently handed her daughter to the nurse. She then turned and left the room. She had to think; where would Vegeta be at this time of day? She decided to try his study, where he often would sit during the day, if he wasn't out training. She headed down the hall until she finally came to the door she desired. She knocked briefly, then entered the room. King Vegeta was leaning on his large desk, talking to one of his advisors, who stood in front of him. He glanced at her, then motioned for her to sit down.

She walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, waiting for him to finish his conversation. Vegeta then returned his attention to the man before him.

"Now…you were saying…?" Vegeta said.

"Oh, yes…I was wondering where you might be planning to send the child, sire. I need to arrange it."

Vegeta cupped his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful, "I'm not sure…what planet could we send her to?"

"We're _not_ sending her _anywhere_." a calm voice said.

The two men looked over to see Celina gazing at them from her chair. The advisor looked to the King, then back at the Queen. Vegeta glared slightly.

"Celina…" he said, a slight tone of warning in his voice.

"Vegeta." She said, not backing down.

He glared at her, and she held his gaze, refusing to be made to look away first. After a few minutes, Vegeta broke the contact and looked at the advisor.

"Leave us." he said.

"Yes, sire."

The man quickly left the room, closing the door behind himself. Vegeta then returned his gaze to his wife, who was looking quite serious.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

"Telling you what we are doing with our daughter."

"_Telling_…?!"

"Yes. I _refuse_ to let you ship our daughter off to some unknown planet."

He glared at her, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"She's my daughter."

He growled softly, "Foolish woman…you can't get so attached to these brats…"

She tightened her grip on the arm of the chair, almost clenching her fist, "They are _your_ children, too, Vegeta. You seem to care enough about our son."

"He is the Crown Prince."

"And she is the Princess." She glared slightly, "She is a member of the Royal Family, just like Vegeta, and deserves to be treated as such."

"We need Vegeta. He will be King when I am gone."

"I need Celerity. You have your heir," her gaze hardened, "Now I will have my daughter."

He growled as he glared at her. She fiercely held his gaze, refusing to look away. She sent him silent threats as they stared each other down.

"I will not allow you to turn that child into a useless fool!" Vegeta said, "If you are so desperate for company, I will get you a pet!"

"I want her to stay because I love her, and I want to see that she is raised in the proper Saiya-jin way; as a warrior." she almost growled, "You'll see…She'll be as good as Vegeta, someday."

Vegeta barked a laugh, but quieted with his wife's fierce glare. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You really think that she could rival our son, the Crown Prince?"

"Yes, I do. If she is raised properly, here, then our Princess will someday be a formidable warrior."

"And what exactly do you plan to do if I refuse to let her stay?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye, "I'll kill you." she said simply.

He looked at her, a slightly incredulous look on his face, "You know that you're not that strong, Celina."

"I won't know until I try."

"And if I defeat you?"

"Then I will take my own life." Vegeta's eyes widened as she went on, "If I cannot even raise my own children, then what purpose does my life have? Who needs me around?"

"…_I_ need you, Cel…" he said grudgingly, "…You know that…"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why? You've already gotten what you want from me; you have your heir. Why else would you want me?"

He growled as he clenched his fist, looking away from her, "Damn it, woman! You know…how I_…feel_ about you…"

She hardened her gaze slightly; she was going to make him say it, "How _do_ you feel about me, Vegeta? I don't recall you telling me for quite a while."

He growled, muttering obscenities under his breath, "…You know that I…that I…_love_…you…" he said the word 'love' with particular reluctance, as if he was disgusted or ashamed of it.

"If you really do love me, then you'll do as I ask."

He was silent for a moment, then he looked at her, "…You would actually raise a hand against me?" he asked, his defenses weakening.

"If you are the one who takes my child from me, then yes." she replied, her gaze hard.

"…Cel…" he said, sounding almost as if he were pleading.

"Vegeta." she said firmly.

He sighed softly, then shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. He then returned his gaze to his wife, who still sat in her chair.

"All right…you may keep her…" he said softly.

Her eyes brightened a bit as she rose from her chair, a smile forming on her lips. She walked over to her husband and rested her hand on his cheek lovingly. He looked down at her as she encircled her other arm around his neck.

"Thank you, my love. You won't regret this." She said softly.

She kissed him, gently pressing her lips against his. He resisted for a moment, then returned her kiss. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. King Vegeta disengaged his wife's arm and walked over to the door, opening it. The advisor stood before him, looking a bit anxious. He bowed.

"Forgive me, sire, but I _must_ file this today. I need to know where the child is to be sent."

Vegeta glanced at Celina, who was looking over his shoulder from a short distance behind him, and said, "She will be staying here."

The man looked slightly surprised, but nodded, "Yes, sire."

He then bowed and walked away. The King then turned to his wife, who was still smiling.

"What was it that you wanted, anyway? Or did you just come here to make that request of me?"

"I wanted you to come see your daughter. She has many of your features, I believe."

He snorted, "I have no time for visiting babies. I have things to do."

Celina smiled slightly; she could tell that her husband was irritated that he had given in to her. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek as she walked by.

"Then I'll go and leave you to your work. I'll see you later, my love."

She then quietly left the room. She headed down the hall, passing the nursery. She stopped in briefly to check on her daughter. The nurse informed her that she was asleep. Smiling slightly, Celina turned to leave the room. She touched her abdomen lightly; her pregnancy had caused her to seriously slack off in her training. She really needed to get back to it, so she didn't get too terribly out of shape. She headed off to the nearby arena, which was used for training.

King Vegeta returned to his desk and sat down. Just as he was picking up a progress report on a planet, he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter."

A young servant entered the room, falling to his knees.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, sire. You have a call waiting. It is urgent."

He frowned, "Who is it?"

"It is Furiiza-sama. He wishes to speak with you."

"On the video phone?"

"Yes, sire."

"All right." he rose, then glanced at the boy, "Take that tray back to the kitchen."

"Yes, sire."

He then left the room, walking past the boy as he went to do as he was told. Vegeta headed down the hall until he reached the conference room. He took a seat in front of the large monitor that was used for teleconferencing. He pushed a button on a nearby control panel and waited for the call to be patched through. As he sat in front of the monitor, waiting for Furiiza to come to the line, he wondered what Furiiza wanted. He assumed that he would request that another planet be taken. He then tried to guess what planet Furiiza would ask for next. He sat up a little straighter as Furiiza's face appeared on the monitor.

"Furiiza-sama." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Vegeta." Furiiza also nodded.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, Furiiza-sama?"

"You always did like to get straight to the point, didn't you Vegeta? Well, I wished to speak with you about your son."

"My son?"

"Yes. The prince."

"What about him?"

"I would like you to let me have him."

King Vegeta was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered, "What would you want with my son?"

"I think he could be of use to me..." The look in Furiiza's eyes silently conveyed a slight undertone of command; a look King Vegeta was quite familiar with.

He clenched his fists tightly, but kept the anger he felt out of his voice, "Yes...of course, Furiiza-sama. When would you like him?"

Furiiza looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "I can come for him in about two weeks."

King Vegeta nodded, _"That doesn't give me much time..."_ he thought to himself; "Yes...that will be fine." He said aloud.

Furiiza smiled an almost predatory smile, "Good. It's settled then. I'll be there in two weeks."

With that, he disconnected, leaving King Vegeta alone and fuming. Moments after Furiiza disconnected, King Vegeta got up and hit the nearest object, a chair, as hard as he could. The chair collapsed into a heap of rubble instantly. Before the king could loose his temper on anything else, one of his advisors knocked and entered the room.

"Sire...? What is wrong...?" he asked.

King Vegeta clenched his fists and growled, "That idiot wants my son...he'll be here in two weeks."

Shocked, the advisor said, "What? Sire, we can't give him the prince...."

"I don't have a choice! But I don't plan to let him have my son without a fight…!"

The advisor nodded, "Yes, sire..."

With that the king left to find his son. He found him returning from a sparring session with Nappa. The young Prince nodded respectfully to his father as he saw him approach. The King caught Vegeta's arm as he walked by.

"I need to talk with you."

Vegeta mutely nodded and followed his father into the nearest room and stood as he shut the door behind them. The King then turned to his son,

"Vegeta, there is something that you must do."

"What is it, father?"

"You must go with Furiiza when he arrives in two weeks."

"What?!" Vegeta said, almost outraged.

"You heard me. You are to go with Furiiza. We will get you out as soon as we can."

"Why do I have to go with Furiiza?"

"He said that he wants you. You will go with him. While he is here, I will infiltrate his ship with our best men. We will get you out, then take out Furiiza."

An evil smile appeared on the young prince's lips, "So you're finally going to rid us of Furiiza..."

"Yes...but in order for us to do this, you must go with him."

Young Vegeta nodded slowly, "Yes...you are right, otousan. I will do as you say."

The King nodded, then left the room. He decided that he should tell his wife about this development. He walked down the hallway until he reached the nursery. He found Celina sitting in the nursery. She sat in a large chair that she had pulled close to the crib. She leaned on the side slightly, looking down at her sleeping daughter. She looked up when she heard the door open. Her husband entered the room and silently walked over to her. He stood, looking at the sleeping child, for a moment, then turned to her.

"Furiiza is coming in two weeks to take Vegeta...." he said, without any preamble.

"What?!" she looked at him, shocked.

"You heard me. He'll be here in two weeks."

She quickly stood up, "How can you let that tyrant take our son?!"

He glared slightly, "Calm down, woman. I don't exactly have a choice."

She growled, "…Why does that creature want our son…?"

"I don't know…he just said that he wanted him."

"…For how long…?" she asked quietly.

"For as long as he wants." Vegeta clenched his fist, "But that won't be very long…!"

Celina looked at her husband, "…What are you planning to do…?"

"I'll allow him to take Vegeta. He'll stay for a while; he always does. While he's here, I'll lead a group of our best soldiers into his ship. We'll take out his men, then I'll finish the tyrant myself." His fiery eyes seemed certain.

"But why risk his life by letting Furiiza take him? Isn't there some other way…?"

"No." he looked at her, "This is the only way…be glad that it isn't worse…" he glanced down at his sleeping daughter.

Following his gaze, she said, "…Surely he doesn't want her as well…?"

He glanced at her, "He does not know of her, yet...."

"…Few people do." Celina said.

"Vegeta does not know, nor should he. You must tell no one of her, understand?"

"Yes...."

"Good."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Vegeta said.

A young female servant entered the room, bowing as she spoke.

"Celina-sama, your presence is required elsewhere."

"All right." she glanced at her husband, then followed the woman out of the room.

King Vegeta looked down at his daughter for a moment, then slowly leaned forward to brush a few stray hairs from her face. Her small mouth curled into a smile, causing Vegeta to pause. He looked at her for a moment, then turned and left the room. He next went in search of his generals; they had two weeks to prepare for the campaign; they would be ready.

The following morning, Queen Celina awoke early. She rose quickly and dressed in her usual attire. She then headed down the hallway until she reached the conference room. Once there, she knocked briefly, then entered. She spotted her husband standing at the head of the table, with several maps and charts before him. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Celina?"

"Good morning, Vegeta."

"Did you need something? I'm about to meet with my generals."

She walked over to an empty chair and sat down, "So I'm early, then."

"Early? Surely you don't intend to sit in on the meeting?"

She looked at him, "Why, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"You've never taken an interest in my campaigns before…"

Her gaze hardened, "Well, this time it's personal." she looked at him, "I want to help you."

He looked a bit dubious, "I don't know…"

"Please, Vegeta. That tyrant has been treating us like slaves for too long already…and now he wants to take my son from me..." she clenched her fist, "I _will NOT_ let him get away with this!"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Well…all right. I suppose you can try to help with this."

She smiled slightly, "Thank you." she walked over to his side and looked down at the maps on the table, "What are those?"

"Maps of the interior of Furiiza's ship. We need to know where we are and where we're going; the last thing we need is to get lost."

She nodded, "Right." she picked up another piece of paper and looked at it, "I take it this is the list of soldiers you will be choosing from?"

"Yes."

A moment later, they both looked up when they heard the door open. Four men walked into the room and collectively fell to their knees.

"Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta gestured for them to rise. They did so, and quickly took their seats. Vegeta gave each of them a few papers, and attached the largest map to the bulletin board beside him. He then took his pointer and rested it on the map.

"This is the interior of Furiiza's ship. I want you to study it until you know it well enough to navigate under extreme conditions. Among the papers I have given you, is a list of statistics concerning Furiiza and his troops. Read over it. I will soon give you a copy of the list of elite soldiers that I will be taking with me. Once you have it, I want you to go over this with them, and be sure that they are in top form for the campaign." he looked at them, "Any questions?"

One of the men raised his hand. Vegeta nodded, allowing him to speak, "Will your wife also be accompanying us, sire?" he asked, glancing at Celina.

They responded at the same time, their voices overlapping, "Yes." Celina said.

"No." Vegeta replied.

The two turned to look at each other. Vegeta, his slight irritation showing on his face, looked into the calmly serious eyes of his wife.

"You are _not_ going, Celina."

"And why not?"

"Because…you could do no good."

"I've resumed my training, and I am certainly in shape enough to accompany you." her eyes narrowed a bit, "You _know_ how important this is to me."

He growled softly, "Celina…you would be better off staying behind." he held her gaze for a moment, "Trust me."

The two stared at each other for a few moments, until Celina finally looked away, clenching her small fist. Vegeta then turned to his men.

"Any other questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"All right. Dismissed."

With that, they rose and quietly left the room. A moment later, Celina followed them.

The following two weeks passed quickly, the primary focus of the king's time being military planning with his generals. As the time drew near, King Vegeta made last-minute changes in the strategies he and his generals had come up with. On the night before Furiiza's scheduled arrival, King Vegeta was on his way to bed when he noticed that there was still a light on in the nursery. He growled softly.

_"Idiots…can't they even remember to turn the light out when they leave the room?"_ he wondered.

He quietly opened the door and noticed his wife standing by the crib. She was leaning on the side rail slightly as she looked down at her daughter. She looked up when she heard Vegeta approach.

"Good evening, Vegeta."

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

She shrugged slightly, "I'm just nervous, I guess. How did your meeting go?"

"Fine. Everything's ready."

"That's good…Still, I can't help but worry about Vegeta-chan…" she shuddered, "Just the thought of him in the clutches of that _creature_…!"

"There's no need to be concerned about him. Don't worry yourself over it."

She was silent for a moment, so he gently lifted her face with one hand, "Do you really think that I'd let anything happen to him?" He gently took her hand in his own, "It'll be all right. I promise. Nothing will happen to him. He will be safely back in the palace and we will be rid of Furiiza by the end of the day tomorrow."

She met his gaze for a moment, "I hope you're right…"

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him tightly. He resisted slightly, then finally relaxed. His arms curled around her slim body, one hand going to cradle the back of her head.

"It isn't just our son I'm worried about…" she said softly.

"What?"

She looked up slightly, "Promise me that you'll be careful, Vegeta."

"Cel…" he began.

"I know what you're going to say," she cut him off, "I know that you and your men are strong, and that you have a good strategy. But Furiiza is also strong, and he has many to protect him. I fear that it will not be as easy as you think to topple him from his throne."

"Now, Cel, I don't think you…"

"_Please_, Vege-chan," she interrupted, "_Promise_ me that you will come back to me alive."

He sighed softly, as he gently held her head to his chest, stroking her hair softly, "All right. I'll be careful. I promise. Don't worry about it."

She tightened her grip on his torso, holding him tightly to herself. He continued to stroke her hair as he cradled her head against his chest. Finally he pulled back slightly.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed." he glanced down at his daughter, who was now watching them with bright eyes, "You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"All right."

She gently touched her daughter's face, and then gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

King Vegeta then looked down at his daughter for a few minutes, gently stroking her black hair with one hand. He then reached into his pocket with his free hand and retrieved a small object. It was a small gold chain necklace, with a small ivory amulet attached. Inscribed on the front of the amulet in black writing was 'Celerity' written in the Saiya-jin script. On the back was 'Little Princess', also written in the Saiya-jin script. He then slipped the necklace around her neck and smiled slightly as she raised her little arms and reached for him. He hesitated for a moment, then picked her up and held her to his chest.

"Don't worry, my daughter, I won't let that tyrant have you..." he murmured.

Celerity smiled and clutched at her father's armor with her tiny hands. He smiled slightly, then shook his head. He gently placed her back in her bed and ruffled her hair. He then turned and left the room. He quietly entered his chamber and saw his wife already lying in bed. He removed his armor and tight shirt as he lay down beside her. She quickly snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. His arms reflexively curled around her body, holding her close as he settled down into the bed.

The following morning, King Vegeta rose later than usual. He quickly dressed and headed for his throne room, where he was to hear a report on the conquest of a planet. Once seated in his throne, he waited a moment for the soldier to come before him. The man entered and knelt.

"Sire, I regret to inform you that we require three more days…"

"What's this?" he interrupted, "You say that the occupation of the planet Tapp is still not complete?"

"Y-Yes sir. The Tapp-sei-jins' resistance is proving tougher than we anticipated. They say it will take another three days to complete the occupation."

"Three more days?!"

"Yes, sir. My humblest apologies."

"Why you! Have you forgotten that we promised Furiiza-sama the planet by tomorrow?!"

"No, I would never do such a thing! However, the full moon on Tapp-sei will not appear for three more days."

"Be gone."

The soldier raised his head slightly, "Huh?"

Vegeta stood up, "Be gone. And let nothing remain!"

He brought his hand forward and released a ki blast at the unfortunate man. He was blown away. A moment later, laughter could be heard. King Vegeta turned to his right and saw Furiiza entering the room.

"As barbaric as always, I see." he said, looking at the King, "I did not mind if it took another three days." he looked briefly in the direction of the soldier's body, "You've done something unfortunate here."

As he reached Vegeta, the Saiya-jin moved aside, allowing him to sit on the throne. Furiiza sat, eyes facing forward.

"Nonetheless, I came to speak about your son. When do you intend to bring him to me?"

"Well, that is…"

Furiiza briefly turned his eyes to the Saiya-jin, "Hmm?"

Vegeta growled softly, but said nothing.

"I know! You will bring him in three days' time, along with your announcement of the successful occupation of Tapp-sei." He rose, "You need not worry that I will not pamper him." He laughed slightly and left the room.

A man who had been standing near Vegeta turned to face him, "King Vegeta, are you really going to deliver the prince to Furiiza-sama?"

"Yeah."

"But won't you be risking the prince's life?"

Vegeta growled slightly, his irritation plainly showing, "I'm not concerned about things such as my son's life! What I find unbearable is his attitude!" he glanced briefly in the direction that Furiiza had went, "He has the mistaken idea that we Saiya-jin are his slaves or something!"

"King Vegeta!" the man now sounded slightly concerned.

"Curse you, Furiiza." he then headed out of the room. As he left, he said, "Someday we'll teach you a lesson!"

As he walked down the hall, he mentally reviewed his plans. Suddenly, he noticed a young male servant heading down the hall. He raised his hand and called out.

"You! Come here."

The young man turned at the sound of the king's voice and then quickly raced to his side at the command, "Yes, sire?" he asked as he fell to one knee.

"I want you to go find Furiiza. He should still be here. I want you to tell him that he may as well go ahead and take my son while he is here. Tell him that it will be easier this way."

The servant rose, "Yes, sire!"

He then ran off to do as he had been told. Vegeta then went looking for his generals. He found them in a meeting. They all rose respectfully when he entered the room.

"Vegeta-sama. We have heard what Furiiza-sama said and…"

He raised his hand; cutting the man off, "Forget what he said. It changes nothing. We will carry out the mission as planned…tonight."

They all nodded, "Yes, sire." the replied in unison.

"Now, let's review. This must go off without a hitch."

As Furiiza walked down the hall, he heard someone running up behind him. He calmly turned to see a young servant racing toward him. The young man fell to his knees, breathing a bit hard as Furiiza stopped to look at him.

"Furiiza-sama…Vegeta-sama said that he wishes you to go ahead and take his son, while you are already here. He says that it will be easier this way."

Furiiza seemed thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, "Very well. Return to your king, and tell him that I will do this."

As Furiiza turned to leave, the young man rose and hurried back in the direction he had come. As he headed for Prince Vegeta's quarters, Furiiza came to a room with two guards stationed by the door. Furiiza frowned slightly; King Vegeta was supposed to disband the guards when he paid a call. He walked up to the two sentries.

"What's in that room?"

"Nothing, Furiiza-sama."

"Then why did King Vegeta station you here?"

The sentries, now looking a little nervous, replied, "He did not. We were assigned here by the Queen. She did not explain her reasons; we did not need to know, so we were not told."

Furiiza smirked as he looked the two over. Suddenly, he lashed out at the first guard, taking him down quickly. He then turned upon the other guard, felling him before he could make a single sound.

He then kicked their bodies out of the way and opened the door, entering the room.

He closed the door behind himself and turned around. As he surveyed the room, he found nothing that anyone would have any reason to hide from him. Then, his eyes came to rest on a small bed. He walked over to the bed and peered down at its occupant. He was rather surprised to see a small, female Saiya-jin asleep in the crib.

_"Since when does Vegeta have a daughter...?"_ He wondered.

The baby then opened her eyes to silently regard Furiiza. He grinned a vicious grin as he looked at her. She imitated him, grinning her own vicious grin directed straight back at him. He then extended his hand down toward the infant. She reached up, grabbed his hand, and tugged on it, attempting to bring it closer. Furiiza allowed her to pull his hand closer, waiting. Once she had his hand a bit closer, she began to squeeze it hard. Harder than he had expected her to. Mildly surprised, he moved to pull his hand back. Celerity, however, had other ideas. She did not want to let go of Furiiza's wrist. Furiiza growled and wrenched his wrist free of her grasp. She silently regarded him as he glared at her.

_"This one has potential..."_ he mused, _"Perhaps I should take her as well…"_

He reached down and picked up Celerity, placing one hand over her mouth. She did not cry out as he had expected her to, so he removed his hand. Suddenly, the door to the adjacent room opened, and Queen Celina walked in. She stiffened in a mixture of surprise and fear when she saw Furiiza standing before her, holding her young daughter.

Though her body was tense, she kept her voice calm, "Can I help you with something, Furiiza-sama?"

"I was on my way to collect your son, when I found my way in here. I did not know that you also had a daughter." he looked down at the child, "You have my sympathies that your child turned out to be female, but I'm sure that she must have _some_ potential." he returned his gaze to the woman standing before him, "She _is_ Vegeta's daughter, after all." he smiled slightly, "So I'm sure that I can find _some_ use for her."

"W-What…?" she choked, a hint of fear showing briefly in her voice.

"I believe I will take her, as well." He said. He cocked an eyebrow when he heard Celina's sharp intake of breath, "I take it you don't approve?" he asked.

Muscles tense, Celina clenched her fist as she glared at the small Icejin standing before her, "Put my daughter down, Furiiza." she said in a soft voice.

"What?" he cast a slightly mocking look at her, "Did you say something, Celina?"

"…I said…Put my daughter down…!" she said, strength returning to her voice as she harnessed her anger.

Furiiza merely stood there, making no move to do as she said. Celina actually growled at him as she clenched her fists.

"If you don't put her down right now, I'll kill you. I swear it."

Furiiza chuckled softly, "Is that so?"

He turned and placed the child back in the crib. He then turned to face her mother.

"_That _I would like to see you try."

Celina tensed, automatically sinking into her usual fighting stance. Furiiza chuckled and waited for her to make the first move. She lunged at him, fist extended. Furiiza easily stopped her, catching her fist with one hand.

"My dear lady, is that the best you can do?" he asked.

She snarled at him as she fought to free herself, "You son of a bitch! I won't let you take my children…Not while I still have breath in my body!"

He chuckled slightly, "My, my…such language, and from a _lady_ no less. It would seem that someone needs to teach you some manners."

He flung her away from himself, sending her right into the far wall of the room. She hit it with a crash, causing her to stiffen in pain. She opened her eyes and snarled as she released a ki blast at him. He easily evaded it, causing it to hit the wall, near the door. Several pieces of plaster fell to the floor at impact.

"Tsk, tsk." he wagged his finger, "Keep doing that, and you'll bring this room down around us." he glanced at the crib, "And that wouldn't do, now would it?"

She snarled, "Damn you, Furiiza!"

She charged him, aiming a kick at his neck. He easily ducked under it, slamming his fist into her exposed back. She cried out as she was flung forward. She slammed face-first into the wall. She fell backward and lay on the ground. As she attempted to rise, Furiiza walked over to her, looking down at her. He reached down and wrapped one hand around her throat. He lifted her up to his eye level. She now had a large cut on her forehead, which was still bleeding. She blinked her eyes to clear them of the blood as she growled at Furiiza.

"My, my…all out of threats, Celina?" he frowned slightly, "Pity. I was hoping to get more entertainment out of you than this. Oh, well."

With that, he lashed out, forcing his hand into the soft flesh of her abdomen. Her eyes widened in shock as blood sprayed from her mouth. She looked down to see Furiiza's arm submerged in her body, nearly up to his elbow.

He chuckled slightly, "Farewell, Celina."

She gasped, speaking in a hoarse voice, "…Furiiza…you won't…get away…with this…my husband will…"

His gaze twisted into a disdainful sneer, "Your husband will do _nothing_."

He removed his arm, allowing her to fall to the ground. She lay on her back, gasping for breath as she fought to hang on to her life. She saw Furiiza towering over her. Not wanting Furiiza to be the last thing she ever saw, she turned her head slightly to look at her daughter, who lay in the crib.

_"I'm sorry, Celerity-chan…I tried…"_

She then briefly wondered what her husband would do when he found out what Furiiza had done. She struggled to draw her next breath.

_"…Vegeta…save our children…and avenge my death!" _

She silently sent her thought out, praying that it reached him somehow. She desperately fought to draw another breath, but her body wouldn't respond. She could feel her body shutting down, as a darkness descended upon her.

"…Vegeta…"

Her eyes closed as her breathing stopped completely. Suddenly, the baby in the crib let out a heart-wrenching wail; one so ear-piercing that Furiiza actually winced slightly. By this time, Furiiza had already walked over to the side of the crib. He leaned down and took the Saiya-jin child into his arms once more. He placed one hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her. However, this did little to muffle the sound of her cries. He carried her out the door and then used his scouter to summon one of his guards. When the guard arrived, Furiiza placed Celerity in his arms.

"Take her back to the ship…and for heaven's sake, keep her quiet!"

"Yes, Furiiza-sama! At once, sire!"

With that, the guard turned and left, taking the still wailing Celerity with him.

Furiiza smirked and again headed for Prince Vegeta's quarters. He did not have far to walk, before he reached the chambers of the young prince. He entered the room without bothering to knock. As he entered, he saw the young prince of Vegeta-sei coming toward the door, looking angered by something. His expression calmed when he saw who had entered his quarters unannounced.

"Furiiza-sama." He bowed, falling to one knee.

"Vegeta." Furiiza acknowledged him; "You may rise."

Vegeta rose and looked at Furiiza.

"It's time to go." Furiiza said.

A bit of anger flashed on Vegeta's face before he was able to contain it. He quickly hid it and calmly said, "Yes. I am ready, Furiiza-sama."

Furiiza smiled slightly, "Good...come along." He said as he turned and walked out of the room. Seething, Vegeta followed him out the door. Furiiza walked away, smiling an evil smile.

Later that evening, as King Vegeta was leaving his meeting with his generals, he happened to walk by the nursery. Preoccupied with his thoughts, he almost tripped. He growled as he looked down to see what had been left in the floor. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the now cold bodies of two of his wife's guards.

_"What the hell…?!"_ he wondered.

He quickly kicked the bodies out of the way and opened the nursery door. He quickly glanced around the room. He frowned slightly when he saw no one. Then, he saw something that made his breath stop. There, near the wall on the opposite side of the room, lay the limp body of his wife, her eyes closed, her long black hair fanned out around her head, lying in a pool of blood. With a strangled cry, he rushed to her side, falling to his knees. He took her into his arms, sitting her up slightly. He gently slapped her cheek, hoping for a response.

"Celina…?!"

He then put his finger on her jugular vein, looking for her pulse. When he found none, he leaned forward, placing his ear against her chest. Still nothing. As he sat back up, he felt something wet on his cheek. He rubbed at it with one hand, then brought the hand in front of his face. He gasped slightly when he saw the blood on his white glove. He then looked down at the body he held in his arms. It was then that he noticed the large hole in his wife's abdomen. His eyes moved to his wife's face. She had a cut on her forehead, which had left a trail of blood going down her face. Her eyes were closed, though the muscles were still a bit tight. Her face still held a bit of its final expression; one of desperation, as well as somewhat pleading.

He bowed his head, letting a single tear fall from his tightly closed eyes, onto his wife's bloodstained cheek. He clutched the body tightly to himself as he forced himself to breathe. Against his will, his body quaked with repressed cries.

_"Celina…how could you die…?"_

He sat like that for quite some time, grieving the loss of his wife. Once he had regained control of his emotions, he opened his eyes and looked down at his wife's body.

"Who did this to you, Cel-chan…?" he whispered.

He then began examining the wound that took her life. He saw that it went all the way though her body, leaving a bloody mess of her internal organs lying on the floor beneath her. He noted a few other external injuries, though nothing very serious. He seemed thoughtful for a moment; who had that kind of power, besides himself and his son? Suddenly, it hit him. Furiiza. He had been here earlier, and had been in this part of the palace. He frowned slightly; but why would Furiiza kill his wife? He growled; he knew Furiiza. He would have done it just for fun.

He then gently pulled his wife's body closer to him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, not noticing their coldness. He held her tenderly to his chest as he fought to retain control of his emotions. He then gently lay her back down on the floor and rose to his feet.

_"Farewell, Cel-chan…my love"_ he looked down at her, clenching his fist, _"I **will** get that son of a bitch for this, I swear it!"_

He then walked slowly over to his daughter's crib. He snarled when he saw that the baby was not where she should be. Then it dawned on him.

_"Furiiza must have tried to take our daughter…and Celina tried to stop him…that's why he killed her…"_ he snarled as he clenched his fist tightly, _"Damn you, Furiiza! I **won't** let you get away with this! You've already taken my wife from me, but I will **not** let you have my daughter as well."_ he directed his gaze heavenward, _"I'll get her back…for you, my darling…my Cel-chan."_

With that, he turned and left the room. As he stormed down the hallway, he violently grabbed the collar of a servant that was rushing by. When the man saw who had stopped him, he fell to his knees.

"Gather my generals, and the Elite team! We're heading out!" Vegeta almost snarled.

"Y-Yes, sire…"

The man stood up and ran off to do as his King had asked. Vegeta then continued down the hallway, toward the launch area, where his team would depart. When he entered the large room, he saw that many of his men had already arrived. He took his place at the head of the group, waiting as a final few entered and rushed to join the group. King Vegeta stood facing his chosen team of soldiers.

"Listen up, you guys. Furiiza is afraid of us Saiya-jin ganging up in large groups. If you elite warriors combine your powers as one, we are certain to defeat him! Let's show him just how strong we Saiya-jin are!"

He then nodded, and saluted. The soldiers all followed suit. Vegeta then walked over to a nearby spacecraft and opened the hatch. He climbed in as his men followed suit. In unison they launched, all heading for Furiiza's ship, which was stopped a bit outside the planet's atmosphere.

In his ship, Furiiza sat in his hover vehicle, drinking a glass of wine. Dodoria stood behind him, holding the bottle. Zarbon then entered the room.

"Furiiza-sama, some Saiya-jin including the Royal Family have just arrived and are requesting an audience with you." He paused, but Furiiza didn't respond, "Furiiza-sama?"

"Lately there have been some disquieting tendencies among the Saiya-jin, ne?"

"Yes sir." Zarbon replied.

"They are indeed becoming quite an eyesore."

"They are fools."

King Vegeta was racing down the hallways, followed closely by his men. He yelled to them as he ran.

"Quickly men, Furiiza is in here!"

They then encountered a large group of guards. The king quickly disposed of them.

The scuffle outside had caused the ship to rock. This caused a bit of wine to spill from Furiiza's glass, onto his leg. He then stood up.

"Zarbon-san, open the door. You will show the Saiya-jin in."

"Yes sir."

"A little exercise may be good for me."

King Vegeta looked around, "Where is Furiiza?!"

A door opened and the king found the one he sought. Furiiza stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from inside, watching as King Vegeta and his men approached. The king charged into the room, followed by his men.

"I'll kill you and rule the universe myself!"

Furiiza seemed slightly amused, "Are you sure it will be as simple as that? Are your men not trembling even now?"

King Vegeta glanced back at his soldiers; they indeed were afraid, "Shit..." he muttered.

He then lunged at Furiiza, fist extended and aimed for Furiiza's face. Furiiza simply moved his head to the right and King Vegeta's fist when right by his head, missing it completely. He glared into Furiiza's smiling face. He then threw another punch, with his left arm, which Furiiza simply ducked under. Furiiza brought his fist up and caught King Vegeta on the chin. He then turned around, kicking King Vegeta hard in the throat, collapsing his trachea instantly. King Vegeta fell limply to the ground, his medallion coming loose from his clothing. His men cried out and slightly lifted his body after it fell. Furiiza calmly stepped on the king's medallion, easily smashing it. Furiiza, arms crossed behind his back, said,

"Your king has just been defeated, do you sirs not wish to avenge him?"

The remaining Saiya-jin turned with murderous glares to him. Furiiza, with an almost bored expression on his face, removed his scouter, and fired a ki blast from his eyes, taking out the remaining Saiya-jin.

"Was that the best even Saiya-jin could do?" he asked Zarbon, who stood behind him.

"Furiiza-sama, are you uninjured?"

"I did not even need to transform myself." he glanced at Zarbon, "Now then, shall we be off?" He then turned and looked out his large window, gazing at the planet Vegeta, "We are going to go watch the fireworks of Planet Vegeta."

He then got into his hover-vehicle, opened a hatch, and exited the ship. He looked down at Vegeta-sei for a moment. He then raised his right arm slightly, extending his first finger upward. As he looked down at the soldiers below, he created a small Deathball slightly above his fingertip. He then enlarged it until it was larger than his ship. Laughing wickedly, he pointed his finger at the planet, sending the huge ball of energy hurtling at it. He smiled as it made contact, its energy slowly sinking into the planet, until it reached the breaking point. A bright light emanated from the doomed planet below, casting an eerie glow on the tyrant's face. Finally, the energy reached the core of the planet. This meeting caused a massive explosion, which engulfed the whole planet. Vegeta-sei exploded outward, causing Furiiza to smile broadly.

"How wonderful! Watch this, Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san! Watch these beautiful fireworks!" he laughed with almost childlike delight.

Incandescent sparks flew as the explosion ravaged the planet. This continued for a few moments, until the light finally died, and the planet's remains had been scattered throughout the surrounding area. When it had finished, Furiiza returned to his room in the ship. A moment later, Zarbon approached him from behind.

"…Sire…?"

Without turning to face him, Furiiza answered, "What is it?"

"…What did you plan to do with the children, Furiiza-sama?"

"Vegeta has already proven himself useful…"

"That is true, but…what about the baby?"

"She is Vegeta's daughter, so she must have _some_ potential. Some of the women can raise her until she is old enough to enter training. Then, I'll find a suitable guardian for her." he turned a bit to look at Zarbon, "And if she doesn't prove useful, she can easily be disposed of."

"So…You wish me to place her in the care of some of the females on the ship?"

"Yes. I don't care who. Just pick a few capable females and leave her to them. In a couple of years, we'll assign her to a soldier, to see if she has the kind of fighting ability that her brother already shows."

The tall man saluted, "Yes, Furiiza-sama!"

He then left the room to carry out his master's wishes. Furiiza leaned forward a bit, staring out into the blackness of space, as he wondered if this idea would come to fruition.

"Her brother, Vegeta, shows much promise. The same blood flows through her veins. I wonder just how strongly…"

He settled back into his chair and picked up his glass, which Dodoria had recently filled. He twirled it in his fingers, then took a small sip.

"Only time will tell…"

Owari

**Japanese Terms:**

_-sama – _An honorific suffix; akin to the English "Lord" or "Lady"

_-chan_ – An affectionate suffix; often attached to a shortened version of the person's name.  Is often used on children, as well as between lovers.

_Ki – _This one is hard to explain…it's the Japanese equivalent of the Chinese 'chi'; it's basically 'life force' or 'life energy'

_Ne? – '_Right?' or 'No?'; basically it requests confirmation

_-San – _A polite suffix usually translated as 'Mr.'

_Owari_ – End v


End file.
